Reflections
by Michaelangelo Yoshi
Summary: Whe yoshi is attacked by a thug, she is saved by you know who- teenage mutant ninja turtles! on her way to recovery, she must explain to the turtles that she has no home, and needs help finding one. mild language and violence.


Chapter one: Greetings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own the ninja turtles.  
  
Yoshi felt a wave of pain as she was knocked to   
  
the ground. "You disgrace!" shouted an unseen enemy.   
  
Yoshi had no idea what to do. "Uuunmgh..." she moaned as   
  
she was kicked in the gut. Blood from the gash in her side   
  
splattered on the pavement.  
  
With another kick, Yoshi was sent into a swirl of   
  
blackness. She didn't feel anything anymore, but she could  
  
hear. The cackle of the man who had attacked her sounded  
  
cruel. She tried to get up and attack him, but it was no use.  
  
She could not move. She felt a presence near her. She heard  
  
breathing. Quite, hidden breathing, but breathing.  
  
"Hey dude, why don't you pick on someone your   
  
own size?" called a voice from the other end of the alley  
  
that she had been trapped in. Crashes and yells of pain  
  
leaked through her mind.   
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"How should I know, leo?"  
  
"Well, I dunno! Do you always have to be this   
  
sarcastic? I just wanted to know if you had any idea."  
  
"Well, you need to ask someone else. Like  
  
donnie, perhaps. Can he make you feel all dainty by giving you  
  
an answer?"  
  
"Raph, you know that Donnie's helping Mike get rid   
  
of the creep that attacked the kid."  
  
"Donnie? Raph? Leo? who are these people?" thought  
  
yoshi silently. "and mikey? what strange names."  
  
"Let's just get going, leo. They already tied him up."  
  
"HA! Now who's laughing?" asked the same voice that  
  
she had heard before, the one that had said "dudes."  
  
Yoshi felt strong arms lift her up. "Maybe April can find  
  
her parents and get her home." said one of them. "I dunno, raph.  
  
she might be an orphan. Or she could even be a drunker, with  
  
a really nice face lift!" laughed the one holding her.  
  
"I am not a drunker!" thought yoshi to herself.  
  
Yoshi felt cold. Very, very cold. But that seemed strange  
  
to her. It's summertime. How could she be cold?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yoshi's head felt much better. She could know hear   
  
people talking.  
  
"I'm afriad you got quite a concusion, little one." said  
  
a voice beside her. "Hell, you have a broken rib too."  
  
She felt him wrap bandages around her. "Careful...  
  
yes! Hope that didn't hurt you too much, kid." the man who was  
  
talking to her patted her on the head. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he  
  
chuckled. He lifted up yoshi's head and placed an ice-pack   
  
wrapped in cloth between her head and the pillow.  
  
"Kid? I'm no kid! I'm 12! Er.. oh well.." thought yoshi.  
  
Even so, the man's company made her feel better.  
  
Another man entered the room. "How's she doin',  
  
Donnie?"  
  
"Not so well. She's got a pretty nice concussion   
  
and a broken rib."  
  
"Ouch." said the one in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, so his this one is donnie?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Man, I need to get dinner started." said donnie. It's al-  
  
ready six!"  
  
"SIX? AT NIGHT?" thought yoshi. "It was eight a.m when  
  
I was attacked by that jerk!"  
  
"I'll bring mikey in. It's his turn next." said the other one.  
  
"HEY! MIKEY!" called the man.  
  
"mmm...huh?"  
  
"get in here! It's your turn to watch the kid! Besides, donnie  
  
needs to start dinner. So get your but in here!"  
  
"Geeze raph... you need to take some anger management  
  
classes..."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yoshi opened her eyes. "What the.." she croaked.  
  
"ahh... my head!"  
  
"Hey.. dude.. you okay?"  
  
Mikey got up and ran to the bed that yoshi had been sleeping   
  
in. "You okay?"  
  
"You..you..you.. you're a.. a..a.. a turtle!"  
  
"So i am.. but are you okay?" The turtle put a hand on the child's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Mikey!" another turtle stuck his head through the door. "Could  
  
ya keep it do- what the? Hey leo! donnie! the kid's awake!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
